I Wish You Were Here
by adii1201
Summary: Sequel to "Can We Go Back?". Takes place at the end of 6x10. Gabby's dealing with having her daugther but not her best friend.


**Disclaimer:** Guessed right. DH's not mine.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to "Can We Go Back" so read it before you read this. This is my way of saying I loved what happened in episode 6x11 but I'd love to see more drama. Oh and it's also my crazy mind going places so if you like it please comment.

_I wish you were here_

She was standing near her grave, reading the words "beloved wife and mother" written there. _"She was also a beloved friend"_ She thought to herself but remembered what she had done right before Lynette died. She didn't deserve the title "Friend" after that. Next to her grave, stood 2 tiny graves, covering the bodies of her unborn daughters. Gabby couldn't help but feel the guilt running through her.

She bent down, moving her hands on the cold stone. She remembered the sight of Lynette lying on the road, bleeding to death. She remembered Celia running to her arms, crying because she was scared. And she remembered mostly the day after her funeral, when Tom came over to her house and handed her the note Lynette wrote her right before she died saving her own daughter.

She remembered opening her letter, her hands trembling. She knew what it was about even before reading it. She couldn't believe she never got the chance to say she's sorry for everything that happened between them. Or to thank her for saving her daughter from dying.

And every time she closed her eyes the look Tom had when he found out he lost his wife and his unborn children haunted her. He looked so broken like he could never be fixed. And the sorrow on his face cut her like a knife. She wished to find the words that will make him feel better but she knew very well how much he loved Lynette and what it meant to live a life without her.

"_Lynnie… I can't believe I'm sitting here, on the cold grass at the cemetery, talking to a grave stone carrying your name. You promised me, you'll always be here. You promised me you're not going anywhere. But you're gone. And I never got the chance to tell you I'm sorry, for everything I did, for all the mean things I said. I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me, and that I really can't live without you. And I never got to hug you, to congratulate you for your pregnancy. And then you saved Celia. I saw you running to her, pushing her away. I was so relieved to know Celia was alright. But as I walked there, and I saw Tom kneeling next to you, and you lying on the floor bleeding to death, I felt my heart aching at my chest, my lungs having a hard time catching a breath. You saved my girl but you lost your own and I lost you. You saved my girl and now your husband is sitting at home, praying you would come back. I have my daughter alive thanks to you, but your children have no mother and no sisters. And I can't help but feeling guilty, thinking that if we weren't in this stupid fight Celia would've been with me in the first place and you wouldn't have to risk your life and lose them to save her. And I have to wake up every day to this. To knowing I don't have you, that you're not here and never will be. To the fact I broke your family in a way that can never be fixed. I know, if you were here you would've told me it's not me, it's not my fault, that things happened the way they were meant to happen. You would've told me I should stop blaming myself, that I should move on. You would've told me you're sorry for everything and I would've sit there, listening to you and thanking god I have you as my best friend. But I don't have you. You're not here and you'll never be here again. And I can't. Can't live without you, can't get the guilt from me, can't look at Celia without remembering I lost you. And I can't see Tom, going on with his life only because he has to, with the sadness written all across his face. I took you away from him and he can't even smile now. _

_Lynnie, I wish you were here. You would've known what to say, you would've known what to do. I wish you were here so I can apologize, so I can hug you once again. I wish you were here so you can call me your little Latina again, so you can call me in the middle of the day and tell me you're bored and that I should come over. Lynnie I just wish you were here…"_

She stood up, Carlos was waiting for her. He pulled her to his embrace, wrapping his arms tight around her tiny body. He was feeling guilty just as much as she was but she needed him and she needed him to be strong for her. They stood near Lynette's grave for hours, she was in the arms of her husband, crying her eyes out and knowing there's one man who won't ever get to hold the love of his life in his arms ever again.


End file.
